The Chief and I
by jassmarie19
Summary: 100 years after the War started the Fire Nation has managed to add on all of the four nations as Provinces, except the Southern Water Tribe. It is Zuko's duty to travel to this land of people that shut themselves away from the world at the onset of the War and convince them to surrender. The King and I inspired AU. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters. I do not make any money from this publication.**

_It's cold_ is the first thing Zuko thinks as he walks on board the deck of his ship. He glances around and sees white all around him and so he sighs. In his home, there are many colors, washes of red silk and glittering green canopies all around him, but here, there is only the barren white of death.

"We are approaching the Southern Water Tribe, Prince Zuko," a voice says at it approaches.

"How can you tell?" Zuko asks. "Everything looks the same here, Uncle."

"Once you are there you will not think so."

Zuko turns around. "How long until we make port?"

His uncle sighs. "It is difficult to tell. But it will be today, if we are to believe our maps."

"No one has been here in almost a hundred years, Uncle."

"So we must keep faith in our navigation."

Zuko huffs and turns back around. The ice seems to be thickening around him as the ship pushes through. _What if we get stuck,_ he thinks, but quickly brushes the negative thoughts away. They will find the Southern Water Tribe and the natives will surrender. It is their destiny as much as his.

"I'm going back to my quarters," Zuko says and he turns and walks back towards the door. "Alert me if we find anything." He yells over his shoulder, and with that he leaves, not waiting for his uncle to respond.

Zuko walks through the dimly lit corridors as he makes his way to his quarters. They aren't anywhere near as luxurious as his chambers in the Palace, but they are sufficient and he has grown accustomed to their confining nature. He pauses after he opens the door. Soon, he will not be staying here. He will be in the hands of a potentially hostile and virtually unknown race of people- people no one has had contact with in almost a hundred years. Zuko would be lying if he said he was not afraid, but he certainly would not admit that to anyone.

From what little resources he was able to obtain regarding the Southern Water Tribe, they are supposed to be generous people who would deem it a great dishonor to harm a guest. Zuko takes little comfort in that knowledge, though, since the texts are ancient and one hundred years is plenty of time for a culture to change its practices. Hopefully the presents he brought will be enough to pacify them once they make port. If the stupid savages even have a port.

Briskly, Zuko makes his way to his bed and lays down. He probably won't go to sleep since the sun is up. For the thousandth time this trip, he curses his firebending capabilities because the sun is up all the time in this horrid place. He should be out like a light, but the light never ends. He hasn't gotten enough sleep recently and he can feel it draining him. He will have to find some sort of sleeping draught for him and the rest of the Firebenders if he wants to stay alert during his time in the South Pole.

He must have dropped off, though, because far sooner than he would have expected there is a banging on his door.

"Prince Zuko," a male voice calls through the metal.

"What is it?" Zuko asks, harsher than he intended, sleep curbing the edges of his voice.

"We have spotted the Southern Water Tribe and will make port soon."

Well, at least he was awoken for good news.

"I'll be out shortly," he calls and hears footsteps retreating. Zuko sighs and grabs his thickest coat before he begins his trek to reach the bitter cold, again. He wishes that he was back in his warm home with every step.

He opens the door leading to the outside and pulls the coat tighter around him. As much as he hates to admit it, he is probably going to have to wind up buying something warmer from the savages. He can only regulate his body temperature for oh so long, and with such little sleep and energy, he can see himself freezing to death very soon.

"Where is the Tribe?" He asks, knowing that someone will answer him.

"Just in front of us, Prince Zuko," his uncle answers.

"When will we be making port?"

"When we find a suitable place to keep the ship."

"They don't have a port?" Zuko asks incredulously.

"It appears not," he responds slowly. "But," his uncle's tone picks up again, "the tribe has not had visitors for many years now, so it was expected."

"This is ridiculous."

"Patience, Prince Zuko. If you are to persuade the Southern Water Tribe into agreement, then you must not speak so poorly of their way of life. You must be understanding."

"I am understanding!" Zuko replies angrily. "I understand that these savages are under-developed and in desperate need of saving. I have come to provide them with a better way."

Zuko stares ahead, focusing only on the city he cannot yet see. Just outside of his peripheral vision, his uncle slowly shakes his head.

"Your Highness," a sailor says as he approaches the prince. "An envoy has been spotted."

"Ah," his uncle begins. "It seems our welcoming party awaits us."

"How many are there?" Zuko asks.

"It is difficult to say," the sailor responds. "Ten, maybe a few more."

"Well, at least they had the decency to meet us." Ten people is not much, but it is a bit better than Zuko expected, even if he is used to crowds of people welcoming him wherever he goes.

"Have the gifts prepared," Zuko orders without looking at the sailor.

"Yes, sir" The sailor left with a bow.

"I hate this place," Zuko murmurs as he tries to suppress a shiver. Despite his being a Firebender, it is still desperately cold and he doesn't like to use all of his energy trying to maintain his body temperature when he feels exhausted as it is.

"I do not think it is so bad," his uncle replies. "The white shines in the sunlight-"

"The constant sunlight," Zuko interrupts. The ship suddenly lurches, throwing him off balance. "What was that!" he yells up towards the ship's tower where the captain stays.

One of the crewmen leans out a window. "Sir, we have reached the edge of the glacier. We cannot go any farther."

Zuko huffs out a breath that steams out his nose. "Are we just supposed to leave the ship here then?" He asks to no one in particular.

"It appears so," his uncle answers before gathering up his many layers of coats and cloaks and walking towards the bow of the ship. Zuko begrudgingly does the same.

"Where is Tian?" Zuko asks a nearby sailor.

"She is still in her quarters, sir," he replies.

"What?" Zuko whirls around to face the sailor. "Why is she not here awaiting arrival?"

"Sir, she does take some time to get ready."

"I want her out here in the next ten minutes or she will be punished. Tell her this. Go!" The sailor scurries away quickly, fearing the Prince's wrath.

"Prince Zuko-" Iroh begins, but Zuko stops him.

"Uncle, please. Not now." The two men are silent for several minutes until the tension passes.

"You asked to see me?" a female voice says from somewhere behind Zuko.

He turns around. "Yes." He scans her body briefly. Her face is painted in a pleasing way, and though she wears more clothes than she is probably used to, she looks acceptable. "We are approaching the Southern Water Tribe, Tian." He doesn't look in her eyes when he speaks to her. "You are to prepare for your presentment to the Chief."

Tian bows low and her long hair almost brushes the ground. "Yes, my Prince."

Zuko turns back around to watch the sailors prepare for unloading the ship.

The wind picks up as Zuko and his crew wait on deck. It picks out tendrils of his hair and makes them fly around his face. He wants to brush them out of the way, but he is too focused on the group of people waiting on the ice to really be bothered by his hair.

His guards are in front of him, leading the way and making sure these natives aren't going to attack him. Normally, he is grateful for the barrier the guards present, but at present he dislikes their prolonging of the inevitable. He wants to just walk down already, get it over with. He takes a deep breath to calm himself.

"Are you nervous, Prince Zuko?" his uncle asks with a knowing tone that Zuko does not appreciate.

"Of course not!" is Zuko's quick reply.

"I would not think less of you if you were, nephew. This is uncharted land with a people that we have never encountered before. A bit of nerves would be expected."

"I am not nervous, Uncle," Zuko says slowly, trying to control his temper. "There is nothing to be nervous _about_ because this will be easy. The Southern Water Tribe will surrender and then I will return home." His uncle remains silent.

Zuko briskly makes to way to the stairs leading down from the deck. He absently hears the footsteps of those behind them but he pays them no mind. Instead, he focuses on the stairs-the many stairs-and not falling down them. Oh, what a great first impression that would be.

The stairs go by too quickly, though, and he is suddenly standing in front of several people clad in furs. Their dark skin is the first thing he notices since it is so different from the alabaster faces of home. They stare all stare at each other for a moment.

"Greetings," one of them says. "Welcome to the Southern Water Tribe." The words are a bit stilted, though, and Zuko immediately understands that there will probably be some degree of a language barrier between himself and these people.

Zuko bows, fist in palm. "I am Prince Zuko of the Fire Empire. My crew and I thank you for your welcome." This is easy. This is basic emissary work that he can handle. This is not hard.

"Prince Zuko," his name sounds strange on this foreigner's tongue. "Might I inquire as to your business in the South Pole?" The same man speaks to him every time. Zuko wonders if the others speak a different language.

"I am here to speak to your King-err, Chief." Zuko quickly corrects himself. He read just enough about the Southern Water Tribe to hopefully not insult the Royal family.

"Yes, but why?" The man inquires.

"I believe that business is between me and your Chief. We must speak immediately. Take me to your meeting place."

"In House." The man says turns to the others in his party and speaks to them in a strange, flowing, but percussive language. They nod, apparently agreeing with whatever the man is saying. He turns back to Zuko. "We shall take you. Now."

The men turn and begin to walk away without waiting to see if Zuko is following them. He glances at his uncle, who nods, and the Fire Empire entourage follow the fur-clad natives through the great gate and into the city of ice.

While not as tall and grand as the gates, the buildings along the main street are wide and tall, casting shadows along the beaten down paths. Beside the paths are the canals, with long boats for transporting different goods and large groups of people. The paths are crowded with people looking into stalls and toting wheeled carts full of furs and cloth. Zuko expects the envoy to move people out of the way as they pass, but the group stops often as it waits for peasants to pass by them. Whether or not the people take notice of the red and gold colors of the Fire Empire, Zuko could not tell. The closer the group walks to the center of the city, the richer the people appeared and the taller the buildings. All the buildings, however, are dwarfed by the immense ice structure surrounded on all sides by water.

"This is the Royal House," one of the natives says. Zuko didn't know his name, nor did he care to know it, but he seemed to be expecting some sort of a response.

"It is...very large," Zuko manages to say.

"And very beautiful!" his uncle supplies. "The workmanship that went into creating this work of art-we do not have this in the Fire Empire."

"It was entirely built by Waterbenders," the man says proudly.

"Thank goodness the Fire Empire Palace was not building by Firebender, right Prince Zuko?" His uncle chuckles at his joke and gently nudges the prince with his elbow.

"Yes, General Iroh," Zuko begins slowly and pointedly. "What a blessing."

The envoy exchanges curious glances with each other before continuing towards the Royal House.

"How long has this structure been the home of your Chief?" Iroh asks..

"As long as anyone can remember," the man vaguely answers and thusly ends all conversation between the natives and their guests.

The group crosses a bridge that links the paths and the Royal House and Zuko can't help but marvel at the intricacies of the design. It appears to be made out of ice and packed snow, but it does not feel wet or slippery. He makes a mental note to ask about that to determine if it wil be useful in the northern Earth Provinces.

"The Chief will meet you in the Great Room," the man says.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Iroh replies with a bow. Zuko quickly follows suit despite the indignity. The natives leave the prince and general in front of a large door. Once alone, Zuko gestures to his soldiers to tell most of them to wait outside while three will follow them into the house. Tian simply stands clutching her hands and not speaking or looking around.

The doors open without announcement which startles the prince much more than the general, to his ire. Standing before them is an imposing figure; tall and muscular, even though most of his body is hidden under furs. He gazes down as if waiting for an excuse to cause something horrible to happen to them. Finally, he speaks.

"I am Navuq," he says as he bows his head only. While it is not the greeting Zuko is used to receiving, he doesn't comment. He speaks in a much heavier accent than the man from earlier.

"I am Prince Zuko of the Fire Empire. This is General Iroh, The Dragon of the West, the savior of the Fire Empire, the-"

"Save introductions for Chief," Navuq interrupts. Zuko is left with his mouth slightly open at the audacity of this man interrupting the Crowned Prince of the Fire Empire. He moves forward slightly to confront this man, but Iroh's and on his arm stops him. "I will take you now." Navuq turns and begins to walk away. the group quickly follows.

The Royal House is empty except for the occasional random person who spies the group and quickly scurries away. The difference in atmosphere between this building and the rest of the city is not lost on Zuko. In his mind's eye, he begins to form illusions about what sort of man must live in a palace such as this. Unfortunately, due to the grandeur of the palace and the sense of fear and stress that permeates the passageway, Zuko creates the image of a massive man-bigger than Navuq-who strikes fear into the heart of all who meet him. One who makes the servants quake in fear and subjects shield their eyes so as not to accidentally offend. Zuko is still pondering when Navuq stops abruptly in front of a rather inconspicuous door. It is thanks to Iroh that Zuko does not slam into Navuq's back.

"You will meet Chief now," Navuq says. He presses his hand against the door and it opens. He walks through the doorway and Zuko turns back to tell Tian to stay out here with one of the soldiers. He will call for her when they are ready. Zuko follows Navuq, pressing down his sudden onset of nerves and worry. He is the Prince of the Fire Empire. He will not be afraid of this chief of a small tribe in the middle of the South Pole.

Zuko glances around the room, trying to get a feel for it and see if there are any other exits. The room is lit by sconces attached to the walls. They are the only light in this interior room. At the end of the room is a dias smaller that that in the Fire Empire, but still several feet off the ground. Navuq is blocking his view of what could only be the royal throne and the man who sits upon it. Suddenly, Navuq holds out his hand and everyone stops walking. He points to the ground, obviously wanting Iroh and Zuko to bow, but the prince is hesitant. He turns to look at his uncle, but he is already on the ground, prostrating himself before the Chief. Resentfully, Zuko does the same.

Navuq speaks to the Chief in the same fast, percussive language as the man from the envoy and try as he might, Zuko cannot make sense of it. He assumes, given the circumstances, that Navuq is telling the Chief who they are, but he can't be sure. The Chief does not respond.

"Rise," Navuq says, finally addressing them. Zuko does, but keeps his eyes on the ground.

"Your Majesty," he assumes that the highest title beneath Fire Lord will be sufficient here, "I am Prince Zuko of the Fire Empire. I am travelling with my uncle, General Iroh, the Dragon of the West, the Savior of the Fire Empire, the Conqueror of Ba Sing Se." The practised words slide off his tongue. "We have travelled from the Fire Empire to speak with you and to negotiate your unconditional surrender to Fire Lord Ozai and the Fire Empire to become the Southern Water Province." Zuko waits. For several moments there is only silence, then high pitched, feminine laughter. Zuko jerks his head up to find the source of the unexpected sound.

On the throne before him sits a woman. Half of her long, curly, dark hair is piled atop her head in what Zuko assumes to be an intricate bun, with the other half down and flowing well past her breasts. Her face is painted, but not like the Tian's. This woman's face is painted with blue and black. Her eyes are heavily lined in black wings that come to a point near her eyebrows. Her white painted-on eyebrows arc dramatically and in between them is a black widow's peak. White stripes on either side of her face mark her cheeks and along her jawline, triangles like that of a tigerbear have been painted on. As fantastic and intimidating as all that, though, Zuko cannot help but have his attention drawn to her full, bright red lips. They stand out against the muted but fierce colors on the rest of her face and are opened slightly from her laughter and slowly curl into a near smirk as she takes in his reaction.

He makes a noise as if he's going to say something, but nothing comes out. He can't form words because he's so utterly shocked. The Northern Water Province would never have allowed a woman to be Chief, especially one painted like that, and since the Northern Water Province is Fire Empire's only real source of information regarding climate, food, and culture of the Water Tribes, he assumed that the Southern Tribe would feel the same way. Obviously he was wrong.

She smiles. "My presence startles you, Prince Zuko?" The sentence lilts out of her, her accent adding a odd music to the simple sentence that he was sure wasn't part of the language before. His name, though. The way she said his name was...wrong. The 'z' too sharp and the 'k' too hard. It didn't sound like the same name when she said it. He wants her to say it again.

She took his continued silence as invitation to continue. "You come here, unannounced, after years of silence from your people. You come here, to my city, to my home. You come here and you ask me to surrender. To surrender unconditionally to your people. Your people whom we have not seen in almost one hundred years. Unconditional surrender. Why? Why now?" When he does not answer, she slams her hand against the arm of her chair. "Answer me!"

Zuko narrows his eyes. "I owe you no explanation."

"You will tell me why you have come!" She isn't yelling, but there is command in her voice. He can tell that this is a woman who does not meet opposition kindly.

"I came here to negotiate the terms of the Southern Water Tribe's unconditional surrender to Fire Lord Ozai." More of the rehearsed words slide off his tongue.

There is more tense silence. Iroh stands, but makes no move to speak. The woman stares at the visitors. "You came here to negotiate terms of an unconditional surrender." A slight twitch develops on one of her eyes. "Why."

"It is the will of the Fire Empire that the Southern Water Tribe join with the rest of the world in entering the modern age. An age where all nations are equal in wealth, knowledge, property-"

"Stop." When Zuko looks at her again, he sees that her eyes are closed and her hand raised. He feels his body temperature rise. "Upon presentment of a written document outlining all details deemed necessary, the Council and I will meet and discuss. Until that time I have no more interest in hearing about the Fire Lord's grand plans for the future of the world."

Zuko remains silent. Though he is unhappy with her...flippancy, but there is no way he can argue with her order. He chances a glance at Iroh and becomes impossibly angrier at seeing his completely calm face.

"Navuq will escort you to you chambers where you will stay until the feast in your honor at sunset." Zuko looks perplexed and opens his mouth to speak, but quickly stops once he sees Katara's hard expression. Navuq appears seemingly out of nowhere and the group turns to follow their guide in this intricate and magnificent palace. Zuko stays looking at Katara for a few more moments, but turns away when he sees that her expression isn't changing and that she isn't even looking at him. She seems to be miles away now, contemplating something that Zuko couldn't understand at this particular, infinitesimal moment.

* * *

The Southern Water Tribe is rather large, considering their limited resources and isolation from the other lands. Similar to the Northern Tribe, there is a large gate made of ice, artfully constructed by the Masters of old and maintained by the tribe at large. The tribe functions almost exclusively on trading among themselves since they have no use for currency. There are many igloos for families that vary in size and larger buildings for storing supplies. In the center of the city is the Royal House for the Chief, his family, and those allowed to live with them. There are many rooms in the House, including a large training facility that is used for the training of warriors and Waterbenders alike. However, the Chief's daughter prefers a smaller room that is specifically for the Chief's family.

Jumping out of the way of an oncoming water whip, Katara shifts her weight to her toes. Gathering water from the nearby vats, she covers her hands in blades of ice and charges at her opponent. He moves out of the way a second too late, her blades grazing his sides to form a shallow cut, but the movement sends him down to the mat quickly. Sweat from both of them drenches the mat, some of it turns to ice and other particles hang in the hair like dust. They had been sparring since high sun, and Katara can now feel the faintest touch of the moon coming out from the horizon. It's a sliver away from full. She feels its power course through her veins.

"Set." She calls out to the body laying on the mat. Pathetically he raises his hand to the ceiling, a sign of surrender.

"Set." Laughing in exhaustion, she pulls his outstretched arm and helps him up. He immediately goes slack and falls on Katara. Managing to stay up from the added weight, she complains loudly.

"Karan! Get off of me!" The man is a full head taller than her, years of training adding lean muscles to his body. He's still heavy, as Katara finds out.

"Can't. You've absolutely pulverized me. I'm finished." Sighing dramatically, Karan slips off Katara and flops back onto the mat. "Tell my mother I love her. Tell Munna to be a good girl and as her almost-mother, make sure you take her out for walks." Crossing his arm over his eyes, "I cannot believe you killed me before we got married. I thought you would at least wait until after. A week, a month at least."

Too tired to put up with him, Katara forms a slab of ice in her hands and holds it agaisnt the back of her neck. She's too low on energy to bother healing the small bruises she has. Instead, Katara lays back on the mat and focuses on her breathing and the cold relief from the ice. Karan turns his head to look at Katara. "Are you all right?" He asks with genuine concern.

Katara manages a smile as she looks at him. "No thanks to you."

Karan props himself up on his elbow. "I thought a Master Waterbender would be able to hold out against little old me for a while."

"Well, you underestimate yourself." Katara turns her head back towards the ceiling.

"Hey," Karan begins and reaches out to press his fingers against her hand. "You're not worried about anything, are you?" His voices takes on a more serious tone and Katara instantly knows that he, like her brother, has instantly read through her calm facade.

She takes a deep breath. "Of course not, why would I be worried?"

Karan scoots himself closer and takes her hand in his. "Well, if I was acting Chief, I would be a little worried about the big boat spotted off our shores." As he speaks, Karan traced designs on the palm of her hand.

"It's a good thing you're not acting Chief, then because I'm not worried at all."

Karan gives Katara a knowing smile and tilts his head. "Of course not. That's why you spent all morning in meetings and all afternoon sparring with me."

"Chiefs have a lot of meetings they must attend," Katara defended.

"Of course they do," Karan laces his and Katara's fingers together.

"Karan," Katara says in a tired tone and he gently removes his hand from her's.

"I'm sorry," Karan says, looking just a little hurt.

"Karan," Katara pleads, but he's already standing.

"It doesn't matter," he says and walks towards the exit.

"Karan, wait, come back!" But he's out the door. Katara bangs her head against the ground in frustration, but that only makes her headache worse. She sighs. "What am I going to do?" she asks out loud, even though there's no one there to answer her.

She has finished cleaning up the main training room when Navuq walks in with news.

"Chief Katara, the ship-" He doesn't finish. He doesn't need to. Katara knows exactly what he means and she is running towards the exit. She rushes to her chambers and her servants are already waiting. She quickly strips off her clothes and waits for them to tell her what to wear. They are infinitely better at choosing clothes to match the occasion than she is. Navuq appears at the door while she is behind her changing screen. "Speak," she commands.

"The ship is close, and much bigger than we had anticipated. It is not one of the usual ships."

Katara considers this. "Do we know where it is from?"

Navuq hesitates. "Well, we are not sure. The elders were consulted and…" he pauses.

"And what, Navuq?" Katara asks pointedly as she walks out from behind the screen fully dressed.

"We believe it is a Fire Navy ship." The room goes silent.

After a moment, Katara speaks. "Well. If the Fire Nation is gracing us with their presence, then we must greet them accordingly. Send out an envoy to meet them." Navuq quickly regains his composure now that he has specific orders to carry out. "Prepare a feast, and rooms for them, too, as many as we can. It would not do to seem inhospitable"

"Chief Katara, you are not planning on keeping them here in the House?"

"Of course," Katara responds quickly as she sits at her vanity and one of her servants comes behind her to fix her hair. "They are our guests. We cannot leave them on the ice."

"Your father would-"

"My father is not here," her voice is as cold as the ice she summons, "I am Chief until his return and you will do as I command." She softens. "My father would respect my wishes and he would not leave them on their own ship where we will have no idea of their intentions. It is best to keep them here where we can keep an eye on them."

"Of course," Navuq says with a bow. "Will you be joining the envoy, Chief Katara?"

"No. Have them meet me in the throne room after they are settled. Now, leave me."

The servants and Navuq bow before exiting. Katara dips in fingers into her face paint and looks at herself in her mirror. She begins to paint her face and does not wander about the Fire Navy ship. She will find out soon enough what they want and worrying will do her no good. She repeats this over and over in her mind, but the mantra does not stop her forehead from creasing and her lips from press into a thin line. When she is finally ready, lips rouged and eyes outlined, she makes her way to the throne room and seats herself in her father's chair.

She doesn't think about how wrong it feels every time.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I feel that at this point I should mention that updates will be nowhere close to regular.**

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters. I make no money from this publication.**

Katara makes her way back to her room and sits. She thinks she's on the floor, but she's not sure. She can't move, it took all her energy just to make it back to her room. She isn't prepared for this. She thought the blubber shortage last month would be the biggest problem she would face as Acting Chief, then the Fire Empire-it's an Empire now!-shows up and demands surrender. This is something that her father should handle. It's _his_ job, not her's. She's just supposed to be here to make sure the city doesn't descend into chaos while he's gone. This is far beyond her abilities and she has no idea what she is supposed to do. She feels a hand touch her shoulder and she slowly moves her head to see who's in her room.

"Katara." Karan's voice is calm and cool. She would normally take solace in the sound, but the thoughts of the world possibly falling under one nation is too distracting. "Katara." His voice is stronger now, obviously meant to get her attention. When she doesn't answer, he continues talking. He grabs both her shoulders and Katara's vision is suddenly full of Karan's face. "Katara. You need to look at me and calm down." She takes a few breathes. Feels the air move into her lungs and out for a few minutes. "Whatever happened in that room... Will you tell me?"

"The Fire Nation-Empire," she corrects herself. "They-" she tries to force the words out, but her tongue hasn't caught up with her mind yet. Another few breathes make her feel more centred. She carries on, her voice stronger now. "They want us to surrender."

Karan frowns. His hands shift from her shoulders to holding both her hands. "What for?"

"Complete world domination? Our resources? Bragging rights? Who knows. Zuko certainly wasn't offering information," she says bitterly. She understands that he would never tell her everything, but it is irritating nonetheless.

"Zuko?" Karan asks.

"The Prince."

There is a pause as the obvious question hangs in the air, waiting to be asked. "So, what are you going to do?"

She doesn't know, but she can't tell him that. She can't be some pathetic girl crying on his is the leader of her tribe and she must be strong. She pulls her hands out of his. "I need to get ready for the feast."

"Feast? You're giving them a feast?"

"Of course. They are our guests." Katara frowns to show Karan she isn't as happy with the situation either. Karan watches her as she moves to her closet. "While I might not like the idea of entertaining our possible enemies, we still have a duty as the Southern Water Tribe to make sure all those that seek hospitality receive it." She picked up two dress from their ivory hangars. One is of a dark blue sheen, netting and lace covering the cloth underneath. The next is a number she saved for only the most important, life-altering, occasions. White foreign silk that glows like the full moon. The last time she had worn it was at her and Karan's engagement party. Both are appropriate, but neither feel… right. What does one wear when having dinner with the Fire Empire's Prince?

"Katara." She hums in acknowledgement. "What do you want me to do." Katara lowers her arms, previously raised to view the dresses in full. She glances back at Karan.

"Try to get in touch with my father. If you manage that, I'll marry you in a heartbeat." Karan's face does not change much from the bland sort of expression he wears. She can see the disapproval in his eyes though. She knows he hates it when she jokes, especially in bad taste, about their betrothal.

He nods, salutes her as is customary when leaving the presences of the Chief, and strides out of the room.

She sighs heavily and closes her eyes. She doesn't have time to worry about her and Karan's relationship, she has a much bigger problem stowed away somewhere in the House.

She turns back to her closet. She needs to make an impression. She needs to show these people just how cultured and royal the Southern Water Tribe can be. Her hands run over fabric after fabric as she flips through her clothes.

Katara turns her head when she hears a polite cough from her doorway. There stands Puja, Nija, and Daja, her triplet attendants.

"Do you require our assistance, Chief Katara?" Puja asks. Katara's face breaks into a smile and she feels instantly relieved now that they're here.

"Yes, please." The girls smile and each go to their respective stations. Puja takes Katara's place at the closet, so Katara sits in front of her vanity. Nija takes down her hair and begins brushing it out while Daja wipes off her facepaint.

"The meeting went well?" Nija asks.

Katar snorts. "Not exactly. I don't think I've offended the entire Fire Empire, though, so that's a start."

"I'm sure you made quite a statement showing up in full warrior paint," Daja comments.

"Yes," Katara smiles a bit. "I suppose I did." Katara remembers the look on that prince's ace when he first saw her. He was shocked, obviously, but it was the awe that she really remembers. He looked...almost afraid of her. _Good_, she thinks to herself. _He should be afraid._

"There is not an outfit here that will work," Puja states loudly and thereby making the decision final.

"I had thought that might be the case," a new voice from the doorway supplies. All four heads turn to see Atuta, the head of female staff, standing and holding a large bundle of fabric. Katara freezes.

"What is that?" she asks, even though the knows the answer.

"The perfect dress for tonight's events," Atuta replies and and unrolls her bundle. In her hands is a dress made of the softest lilac material, fur-trimmed and old-fashioned. Her mother's dress. Atuta approaches Katara, the hem of the gown sweeping the floor. As she gets closer, Katara can begin to make out the intricate pattern sewn into the bodice. Tears well in her eyes.

"I can't wear that," she manages to say. Atuta lays the gown across her lap anyway and Katara's hands immediately grip the fabric.

_Her mother, still alive, twirling around in front of her mirror, smiling and laughing._

_Her mother, regally sitting at the table next to her father, her pearl necklace catching the candlelight._

_Katara, running down the corridors, crying, running to her mother's room._

_The room is empty. She runs to the closet and the first thing she manages to pull out is the lilac dress. She lays it on the bed as her mother would when she was getting ready for dinner. Katara climbs on the bed and fists her hands into the fur. She curls up and closes her eyes, crying. _

_Someone touches her, nudges her awake. She didn't know she'd fallen asleep. They try to pull her away, but Katara grips tighter. They keep trying to pull her away. She starts yelling, screaming, crying, kicking. She doesn't want to leave. Sokka is there. He is crying, too, but much quieter. Eyes wide, he watches Katara fight everyone who comes near her. Finally, her father gathers the dress up and carry both Katara and the dress out of the room. Katara buries her face in the material. It still smells like her mother._

"It will look perfect on you," Atuta says, cupping Katara's cheek. Katara looks up and sees Atuta's much older eyes. The eyes that saw her mother grow up. "She would want you to wear it." That is all that Katara needs to hear.

She nods quickly and a few tears fall. Atuta wipes them away and helps her stand. Katara slowly walks behind her screen and takes off her clothes. She slips the dress on and almost bursts into tears. It fits her perfectly. The silk lining slides down her body and the v-shaped neckline that is so unlike all of her other dresses shows off her bust just as it did her mother's. Katara always thought her mother never looked more beautiful than when she wore this dress. However, she doesn't think she could ever compare to the strong, beautiful woman who first wore it.

Finally, she walks out from behind her screen. The sheer outer layers flow like water behind her with every step and the fur on the sleeves brushes against her arms. She sits at her vanity, again, and Nija begins fixing her hair while Daja applies foundation to her face. Beside her, Katara can hear Atuta softly crying. She reaches out and grasps her hand. It has been many years, but Kya's passing still hurts everyday.

* * *

Zuko decides that he truly does hate this place. He is sitting, not in a chair, but on a pile of furs at a table covered in dishes he has never seen before. He glares around the room. Sconces, again, and a raging fire pit in the middle of the circle of tables. He sits directly across from an empty table where he assumes the Chief will sit. She, however, has yet to arrive, and so Zuko is sitting next to his uncle in awkward silence since all the people around them are speaking to each other in a different language. Occasionally, people will look over at them, but Zuko just looks back at them and they turn away.

Zuko picks up the...utensil-he hasn't figured out how to use it-and pushes the food around on his plate. He looks at the dishes in front of him, most of them look less than appetizing, and picks what he thinks is fish. Fish seems safe, since it is a staple dish on the islands of the Capitol. He stabs the meat with his utensil and places it on the plate, but now he doesn't know what to do with it. It doesn't matter, though, because the doors fly open and everyone turns their attention to them.

The Chief walks in-no, she's not walking. Zuko is pretty sure she is gliding in. She is wearing a beautiful purple dress trimmed in white fur. Her hair flows behind her in wild curls with pearls scattered throughout it. With her war paint gone Zuko can see her face. She is still intimidating. The light from the fire casts shadows on her face that make her look as though she could freeze the hearts of everyone in this room of she pleased. She matches the ice walls with her serious, powerful, unyielding expression. He realizes that it is going to take more than trinkets and gold to win over the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe.

Out of sheer habit, Zuko stands as she approaches her table. This, however, is apparently not a custom of the Southern Water Tribe because every pair of eyes swivel to look at him, including the Chief's. Awkwardly, he sinks back down onto his furs. The silence deafens him. A man comes in after her and sits to her right. He seems important and Zuko waits to be introduced, but everyone has begun talking to each other again. Zuko should probably say something, but he has no idea what would be appropriate here. At home, he would make some comment about how beautiful she looks, but he is certain that that is not something that would go over well here. Instead, he focuses on the food in front of him and trying to eat it. He surreptitiously glances around the circle and tries to mimic what everyone else is doing, but his utensil is so different from chopsticks that he can't really make himself use it as effortlessly as everyone else. He gives up and tries a broth instead.

Zuko glances up at the Chief and sees that she looks just as miserable as he does, but in a sad way. Zuko isn't sad. He is furious. He hates this land with its frozen tundra, strange foods, and customs that don't make sense. He doesn't want to be here, and if he had to be here, which he does, he would much rather be in negotiations instead of enduring the forced pleasantries of these savages.

Beside him, his uncle is easily working his way through his plate filled with a little bit of every dish around them.

"Uncle," Zuko hisses under his breath. It's enough to get his attention. "How are you eating right now?"

His uncle just looks at him.

"We are essentially prisoners, trapped here until they decide what to do with us."

Iroh swallows his mouthful of food. "Prince Zuko, you must have more faith in the leadership of the Southern Water Tribe. They have thrown us this wonderful feast to show us their hospitality. You should be grateful."

Zuko huffs and sinks lower on his mat. Absently, he realizes that Tian is sitting next to him and wonders why they placed her here and not with the other servants. He glances at her and sees that she is also pushing her food around her plate. She seems nervous for some reason, but he can't fathom why.

Across the table, Katara sits next to Karan. He keeps trying to comfort her, and after their disastrous meeting in the hallway she can't hate him for trying, but she doesn't want that right now. Every time he reaches for her hand she pulls away and shrugs off the hand on her shoulder. He doesn't understand. The food tastes bland in her mouth and her drink slides down her throat without notice. On some level, she hears the chatter of the other people, but she doesn't pay them any attention. Finally, she grows tired of the meaningless banter and decides to address the sealionwhale in the room.

"I apologize for my bad manners," Katara begins, speaking in the odd language of the Fire Nation, and now the rest of the world. Zuko and the General instantly look up at her. "We have not all been properly introduced." Everyone else at the circle of tables turns their attention to their Chief. "This is Karan," she gestures to him. "My betrothed," she is pleased at how easily she says it, and she's sure that Karan is pleased, too.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," General Iroh replies with a large smile. Katara instantly decides she likes the old man.

"I am pleased to see how well you like our food, General Iroh."

"Oh, please," Katara thinks she can see a bit of a blush. "Just Iroh. I have not been a general in years." Zuko sighs at that, and Katara smiles.

"All the same, we have not seen someone eat our food before with such...gusto."

"It is an old man's duty to eat all that he can when he travels to a new land." Iroh pats his large belly.

Zuko seems to be getting more and more uncomfortable with each word, so Katara decides to shift the conversation to him. "Prince Zuko," Katara begins, taking her cup in her hand. He jerks his head up to look at her, an odd expression on his face that Katara chooses to ignore. "Who is the beautiful lady next to you?" The girl doesn't look up.

"This is Tian," he seems unhappy about introducing her.

"And how long have you been married?" The effect of her words is instant. Zuko's face pales and his mouth opens a bit in indignation.

"Excuse me?" he asks, disgust evident in his voice.

Katara continues, confused as she is. _Did I say something wrong?_ "You are married, are you not?"

"Definitely not!" He all but yells. Katara is shocked at his outburst, but her confusion about the whole situation is greater.

She places her cup back on the table. "I apologize if I offended you. I assumed she travelled with you because she was your wife."

"You should not assume. It does not suit you." Zuko takes a sip from his cup and it is Katara's turn to be offended.

"Well, if Your Royal Highness wouldn't mind, I'm sure we would all benefit from an explanation as to why you brought her here." Katara also sips her cup, her eyes never leaving Zuko's face,

"She was intended to be a gift to the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe," he says easily.

"A gift?" Katara questions.

"You must understand," he begins in a condescending tone. "We did not expect the _Chief_ to be a woman, Chief Katara."

Katara pauses before replying. "I understand." She sets her cup down on the table. "How was she intended to be a gift?"

Zuko pauses, also setting his cup down. "I...She...Uncle?" He fumbles for words and looks desperately at Iroh, who makes no indication that he will intervene. He takes a deep breath. "She was intended for...personal company." This is the best phrase he can think of saying without offending Katara and her people. She sees through his half-truth easily enough. Her eyes narrow and a tightness is present on her face.

"She is a concubine, you mean," she says with a flat tone.

Zuko hesitates. "Yes. We were under the assumption that chieftains kept such practices."

"You should not assume. It does not suit you." Katara picks up her cup. She's beginning to formulate a proper picture of this foreign prince now.

Zuko's mouth opens in shock. "How dare you-" he begins, but is interrupted.

"How dare I? How dare you!" Katara raises up to her knees. She feels Karan stiffen beside her. "You come here and offer me this girl as if she is some sort of gift, a possession. She is a person, Fire Prince Zuko," she spits his title as though it were a curse. "She is not to be traded between leaders like a token of appeasement."

"I thought-" She doesn't let him continue, though she can see he is growing angrier.

"You thought wrong."

"I will not be spoken to as a commoner! Stop interrupting me." He is fuming.

"I will let you speak when you have something of value to say!" She realizes that they are both standing. There is a pause where no one in the room speaks. Katara straightens out of her aggressive posture. "I accept your gift." This throws Zuko, but Katara continues speaking. "I accept Tian as a permanent refugee citizen of the Southern Water Tribe and she is hereby granted all the protections permitted under that title." Her tone is final and Zuko balks in a very un-princely way. Karan is making a similar face. Katara looks at Tian who still has not spoken. Her expression is open, her mouth parted a bit. She is obviously shocked, but she seems much happier than Prince Zuko. Katara can see the beginnings of tears in Tian's eyes. Katara nods slightly at her, acknowledging her. Tian quickly looks back down to her plate.

"Y-You can't do that!" Katara looks back at Zuko. He is in full rage, a human geyser about to erupt. "She is a citizen of the Imperial Fire Nation!" Katara frowns at the Prince and turns back to Tian.

"Do you accept the status of Southern Water Tribe refugee?" Her voice is soft, as if Tian is a wounded animal. Tian nods slowly, carefully looking anywhere but at Katara. "Then your citizenship to the Imperial Fire Nation is irrelevant." Her tone is final. "Tian, if you could please follow me." Katara gathers the rest of her robes and signals the end of dinner. "We have much to discuss." Not looking back, Katara glides her way out of the dining Hall.

The rest of those in attendance also stand and make their way out of the hall. Zuko turns to his uncle, still in shock, but Iroh simply shakes his head and stands. Together, they walk out of the hall and to their chambers. Zuko forges ahead, leaving his uncle behind. He is absolutely furious as he throws the door open. He stands in the middle of the room, eyes closed, trying to contain the fire that is burning to escape from every possible outlet. He breathes in, then out, over and over, trying calming himself down. It doesn't work as well as it is supposed to, and he soon hears his uncle enter the room.

"Zuko-"

"She can't do this," he turns to look at Iroh. "She can't really do this, can she?"

Iroh frowns. "The Northern Water Tribe used to be a haven for those seeking asylum and refuge. It is entirely possible that their sister tribe has maintained the practice."

Zuko roughly sits on his bed and leans back, resting his head against the wall.

"I think," Iroh begins, "that it would be best if we simply went back home." Zuko stares at his uncle, mouth agape. "They hate us, Prince Zuko! It is clear that they will not surrender to those they think are brutes. It would be best to cut our losses and go back to the Palace."

"No," Zuko says quickly. His tone is definitive and he stands slowly. "I cannot face my father in disgrace." He straightens his posture. "I will simply have to prove to them that we are not conquering brutes." Zuko walks to the desk at the other end of the room and sits. He takes the brush and ink and lays out the parchment. He will personally write up the requests of the Empire and hand-deliver them to the Chief herself. He knows this will be a battle, but it is one he is willing to fight. The Imperial Fire Nation has achieved all that they have set their sights on, and Zuko would rather die than fail now. Iroh smiles. He lights more of the candles they brought with them and heats water for tea. It is going to be a long night for them both.

* * *

In Katara's chambers, Puja, Nija, and Daja quietly ready her for bed. There is an awkward silence in the room that no one seems willing to break. Nija finishes removing the pearls from her hair and Katara waves everyone out, leaving her and Tian alone.

"I am sorry we do not have chambers ready for you yet. We had thought that you would be staying with Prince Zuko. Since that is not the case I have asked that you be moved here until your own room is ready.

"Thank you," Tian says in a quiet voice without looking up.

"I have a separate bed prepared for you, if that's all right." Tian does look up at that.

She is smiling. "Thank you, Chief Katara, for your kindness."

"It is no trouble at all, and please, call me Katara."

"Of course, Katara." She is still smiling.

"I had some of your things brought here for the time being. Just make yourself at home." Katara can feel eyes on her from the doorway and she instinctively knows who it is. She walks to her doorway and looks up at Karan who is leaning against the frame.

"Katara-" he begins.

"Karan," she speaks in a low voice. "Can we please do not this right now?"

"Katara," he says in a tone that she knows means that he won't be leaving until they talk.

Katara glances back at Tian who is rummaging through her trunk and actively not listening to them. She turns back to Karan and ushers him into the hallway before closing the door.

"Katara, what is the matter?" Karan asks.

"Well, the Imperial Fire Nation showed up at our door today and commanded that we surrender and then their Prince tried to give me a concubine and made a scene at the feast, and-" Karan stops her.

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it."

She sighs. "Karan…" she doesn't finish.

"Katara, how long have we been engaged?"

"Three years," she answers.

"Exactly. Three years. And how long have we been friends?"

She smiles a bit. "Since that time I pushed you off the igloo you and Sokka were making because you wouldn't let me help."

"Precisely."

"You were a mean child."

Karan laughs a bit. "Yeah, I was." He pauses. "Apparently I haven't changed much."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, why else would you be distancing yourself from me?" He waits for an answer, but she doesn't give one. "Katara, we used to talk all the time, and then tonight before dinner you just… you just brushed me off! The only thing I can think of is that I must have done something, but I can't figure out what it was. Katara," he reaches for her hand. "We used to talk all the time, and now…" His searches for an explanation. "Is it the engagement? Because if it is I'll-I'll call it off, the whole thing. I'll talk to my dad, and I'll-"

Katara interrupts. "Karan, stop. That's not-It's not the engagement."

"Katara, you're my best friend. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't," she assures him. "I just...I've had a rough day."

"Tell me about it. Talk to me, that's why I'm here."

Katara bites her lip. "It was my mother's dress."

Immediately he understands. "Oh, Katara," he says sympathetically.

"I just," she feels like a dam inside her is breaking. "It was her favorite dress and I just-I couldn't." Tears are leaking through and Karan wraps her in a hug, his cheek against the top of her head.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks.

"I know I should have. I'm sorry, I just-"

"Shh, it's okay." She grips him tighter and he rubs her back in soothing circles. "It's okay."

Eventually, she stops crying and releases her hold on him. He takes a step back. "Are you going to be okay now?"

She nods. He takes her face in his large hands.

"You make a wonderful Chief, Katara. I'm sure she would be very proud."

"I'm only Acting Chief."

He smiles. "Nonetheless." He wipes a stray tear from her cheek. "Get some rest. You need it." He releases her and she slides back to the door. "Goodnight, Katara," he says.

"Goodnight, Karan." He turns his back and walks down the hall to his own chambers and Katara opens the door to hers. She keeps her back to the door as she leans back to close it. She sighs heavily.

"Boy troubles?" Tian asks from her seat at Katara's vanity.

Katara grins at her. "You have no idea."

Tian smiles back. Her relationship with Karan is...complicated, but that is not her immediate concern. She is much more worried about the angry Fire Prince she has stowed away in the East Wing. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to give the visitors chambers so close to her own.


End file.
